wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Spires of Arak
/Rare mobs}} Ogron Saberon |loc=Southern Draenor |government=Tribal Chiefdom |capital=Skyreach }} Spires of Arak is a new zone introduced with Warlords of Draenor located in central southern Draenor. It is the home zone of the Shattered Hand clan of orcs as well as the uncorrupted Arakkoa. It is ruled by Kargath Bladefist who rules over the land with a mighty fist. Overview For travelers limited to two legs, Arak is an autumnal, swampy forest, framed in crooked trees that rest chin-level with giants. High above the trees towers a landscape rarely seen by outsiders: impossibly tall rock spires too steep to scale. The arakkoa gaze out from these treacherous perches, watching their land like incarnate gods... and paying homage to the blessed sun by burning the “low races” alive. Geography Located in the southernmost part of Draenor, the Spires of Arak is a zone of soaring heights and shadow-drenched crags—but as with much of the planet, the beauty of this place hides something sinister. Boulders are suspended overhead by huge thorny vines reaching out from the mountainside. Skyreach looms high above a forest canopy stretching out into the horizon. Skyreach and its satellite spires maintain an imposing presence throughout the entire zone. They can be seen from pretty much anywhere—a constant reminder of the threat looming overhead. The zone is dire and dark, with hints of light scattered throughout. The forested regions are dark and mysterious, while the sun-bathed coastal plains are blanketed in brilliant wildflowers. Resources ;Garrisons As players quest through the Spires of Arak, they’ll be presented with the choice to construct an Inn to help them house more soldiers and supplies or a Trading Post to establish trade agreements with friendly locals. The Inn lets players hearth to their outpost on a very short cooldown and also gives them a passive 20% experience gain increase while in The Spires of Arak. The Trading Post grants the ability to call in a smuggling run, which lets players purchase rare and powerful goods unavailable elsewhere—helpful as they battle the Adherents of Rukhmar and the Shattered Hand. To the south of the outpost, Rivett Clutchpop has set off with the Steamwheedle Draenor Expedition on a daring drilling venture. However, something has gone terribly wrong, and players are the only ones who can help. After rescuing Rivett and his crew, they’ll receive blueprints to construct a Salvage Yard at their Garrison. Salvage Yards will offer a daily selection of salvage. Sometimes it's vendor fodder, but there’s always a chance the hardworking salvage crew will find something truly tantalizing. Quests The cursed arrakoa are at a crossroads. They’re outcasts, hated and oppressed by the flying arakkoa who are torching their villages with an enormous beam weapon fixed atop Skyreach. To make matters worse, the Shattered Hand orcs have begun expanding into the region, killing anyone in their path. These arakkoa outcasts are caught between several enemies, and they really have nobody on their side before players show up. Over the course of the zone, players help this shady resistance group of cursed arakkoa to make their final stand. They learn about the curse they bear, the ancient gods of their land, and the very real threat posed by the Adherents of Rukhmar, the ruling caste of zealous arakkoa in Skyreach. The adventure leads to two climactic events in the zone: one involving the plight of the outcasts against the flying arakkoa, and another focusing on the Shattered Hand fortress of Bladefist Hold. Alliance Garrison forces have established Southport on the western coast as their home away from home in the Spires of Arak. Horde forces have erected Axefall not far inland. Heroes of both factions will quickly find that their outpost is struggling to survive. Areas of interest ;Skettis This area has narrow alleys that evoke the feeling of a bustling bazaar; the wild, uprooted terrain; and precarious walls. A landslide had swept through the city, and players can actually follow the wash all the way down the mountain to find more ruined pieces settled in the ponds below. ;Howling Crag On the northeastern side of the zone. The canyons, caves, and land bridges crisscrossing through the area create a vertical element with several tiers of gameplay space. The place feels hidden, and players get to discover and explore it on their own. ;Veil Akraz One of the outcast villages blasted by the Skyreach beam weapon. It was an idyllic little outcast village, and now it’s an inferno with a scar of glassed earth running through the center. Subzones Maps File:WorldMap-SpiresOfArak.jpg Media Images File:Arrak_Landscape_Color.jpg File:Arrak_Landscape.jpg SpiresArak.jpg SpiresArak1.jpg SpiresArak2.jpg SpiresArak3.jpg SpiresArak4.jpg SpiresArak5.jpg SpiresArak7.jpg SpiresArak6.jpg SpiresWOD.jpg SpiresWOD1.jpg SpiresWOD2.jpg Videos Notes References See also Draenor Zones and Seas *Frostfire Ridge *Gorgrond *Talador *Tanaan Jungle *Shadowmoon Valley *Nagrand (Draenor) *Zangar Sea *Devouring Sea *Shadowed Seas External links Category:Mountain ranges Category:Draenor zones Spires of Arak Category:Warlords of Draenor zones